The present invention relates to an image data processing system with a still video camera and a digital image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image data processing system for recording an image data obtained by reading an image in an original document on a recording medium of a still video camera, and for forming an image on a paper from the image data.
It is conventionally known a digital copier in which an image in an original document is converted into an image data by a photoelectric transfer element, and a recording head is driven in response to the image data, thereby a reproduced image corresponding to the image of the original document is formed on a paper. Meanwhile, a still video camera has been developed in recent years in which a photographed image is converted into an image data photoelectrically, the image data being recorded on recording media such as a magnetic disk, an IC card, a CD-ROM and the like.
It is in common between the above-mentioned conventional digital copier and the electronic still video camera at the point that an image is converted into an image data. However, there is no idea that the image data is used in common between both devices. Accordingly, the image data obtained from the digital copier cannot be written on a recording medium of the still video camera, that is, the image data is not adapted to common data. While, the resolution of the digital copier is generally higher than that of the electronic still video camera. Accordingly, the number of the image data for one scene of the digital copier is greater than that of the electronic still video camera. Therefore, there is no interchangeability between the data of both devices. It may be an idea that the image data is culled to write the image data of the digital copier on the recording medium of the still video camera. However, in this case, it occurs a problem of the resolution being degraded.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, it is known that an image data is read out from a video floppy disk and printed out by a printer, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 64-54991. Further, it is known a still video camera which provides a monitor and a printer, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,301.
The image data obtained from the still video camera is recorded on recording media such as a video floppy disk, an IC card and the like. It is convenient if there is an index such as a negative film to see the content of the image data. In the above-mentioned prior arts, a digital color copier is used as a printer. When the image data in the video floppy disk is printed out in a hard copy print, a memory is fully used to adapt the speed for processing the data between the digital copier and the still video camera. Therefore, it causes a problem that a memory having large capacity is required, and, especially in case of color image recording, the cost of the memory becomes very high. In use as an index, when frame recording is executed in which one frame is recorded with two fields on a video floppy disk, even only one field is printed out in a hard copy print, the degradation of the image becomes little problematic and the capacity of the memory may become smaller.